Vengance
by bubbleheadash
Summary: To properly explain what happened, I need to go three years back. I'll never forget that evening... Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is a different version of Sasuke's story, loosly based on "Mr. Vengance".

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, Mr. Vengance, or any of their characters. If I did, Itachi and Jirayia never would have died. T.T**

* * *

><p>To properly explain what happened, I need to go three years back.<p>

I'll never forget that evening.

At the time, I was in ANBU Black Ops, my older brothers squad. I was fifteen. The youngest at the time, but not the youngest there ever was. That was my brother. He was captain at thirteen.

My life was perfect. It was a beautiful summer evening. Buildings wererose colored because of the sunset, the smell of freshly mown grass was in the air, and my wonderful family was waiting for me at home.

"I'm home." I said as I walked through the door. I kicked of my shoes. Itachi always made it home before I did, even though we usually left from the same place at around the same time. Today, He left long before I did without explaining why. It wasn't out of the ordinary. He never really told me anything. His shoes weren't there.

That's when I noticed the silence. Usually you could hear my father and my brother talking or my mother doing the dishes or someone cooking dinner. There was always some kind of noise, especially at this time. Perhaps everyone was upstairs?

The second I reached the top of the stairs, I noticed blood on the floor. As if someone had a wound and the they were walking through the house and it was dripping on the floor. After further inpection, it seemed as if the injured person had been running. I began to worry.

I pulled out a kunai and followed the trail of blood to my parents room. I slowly opened the door and entered the room.

Nothing could have ever prepared me for what I saw there.

My fathers body was on his bed. He was obviously dead. He sheets which were previously white had been stained red.

The trail of blood continued though the house and led to my room. My mothers body was on the floor next to my bed, which was covered in blood.

"No no no. Mother. Father. NO!" I cried.

Shisui, Itachi, and I were the only ones left alive. Shisui was injured and was able to tell me who did it. I didn't need him to. I knew. He just confirmed what I already suspected.

Three years ago. When everything was ruined in a moment. Damn Itachi. After the funerals, Shisui and I swore we would kill Itachi.

We spent three years trying to locate him. Two months ago, Shisui found a lead. A group ANBU had been investigating called Akatsuki. I was was to meet Shisui near the base o he could give me some important information. It was to dangerous to go alone, So I brought my best friend Naruto, one of the most talented jonin in the village. Not the brightest kid, but he could be serious when he had to be.

We were getting close, and the feeling hit me like a bullet.

* * *

><p>Okay! For this story, Itachi is evil. I know that he isn't but for the sake of this story he has to be. I hope this chapter got you interested! Remember to...<p>

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I decided to combine all the chapters and just make one big chapter, just because all the chapters were so short separately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shippuden, Mr. Vengeance, or any or their characters. If I did, I'd be living in a bigger house. Seriously, do I look like a Japanese man? No. (At least I hope not...)**

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meeting ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Naruto and I arrived at the meeting place to find a ninja there we didn't recognize. The second we walked through the door, he attacked us. This man wasn't easy to kill and put up a good fight but with Naruto with me, I wasn't afraid of death. We killed the ninja with very little injury and knelt next to a body in the corner.

The face was mutilated beyond recognition and the eyes had been gouged out but the ANBU uniform definitely belonged to Shisui. I didn't want to believe it. He had a key in his hand, we assumed this was one of things he had planned on telling us about. We took it without knowing what it was for and when we would use it.

Finding the Akatsuki base from the meeting place was easy. We ran into a few ninja on our way there but they were no where near the skill level of the one that had killed Shisui and were easy to take care of.

The key was to the door of the Akatsuki base. It was quiet behind the door and it put me on my guard.

We entered the base to find a small room with nothing and no one in it. We continued through the base, killing more non threatening ninja as we went. We found an area where a piece the wall was darker than the rest. We broke through it to find an old, neglected tunnel. We didn't know where it led to. The next moment, we were plunged into darkness.

Little by little it dispersed and we saw stairs leading downwards. Something serious was happening in this base, and I had a feeling Shisui knew what it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Base ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We made our way down the stairs and through long hallways and broke our way through doors and walls until we came to a big room with a desk and a few chairs in it. There was nothing but a phone on the desk. As we began to leave the room the phone rang loudly, startling us. Naruto went over to the phone. "The caller ID says 'Uchiha'." he told me. I briefly debated with myself if I should pick it up or not. I decided on answering.

"Hai." I said sternly.

"Who is speaking?" the voice on the other end asked. This person was not Itachi.

"Who is asking?" I replied.

"This is Kisame Hoshigaki. I suggest you leave this place before something terrible happens to you." He said.

Kisame Hoshigaki. A past member of hidden mist and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. I remembered him from a bingo book.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." I said.

"Who the hell is speaking?" Kisame nearly shouted.

I hung up the phone and looked at Naruto.

"Let's go." I said.

Naruto looked like he wanted to say something but remained quiet. The two of us continued through the base killing more weakling ninja and breaking through more locked doors and walls as we went.

For three years, Shisui had been helping me not to go mad but now I can't tell for sure that I'm alright. He knew something important and took it to the grave with him. I at least owe him Itachi's death. Naruto and I stepped into an elevator and began to go down. Who knew how far underground we were at that point. We would find Itachi. An old elevator was bringing me closer and closer to the depths of hell.

When the elevator doors opened, we saw a laundry room and breathed in the unbearable smell of dampness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kisame ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and I continued through the base. The fact that it had been so easy put me on guard for something more difficult. We had been here for hours and didn't seem to be making any progress. Or so it seemed.

We came to a door and heard Kisame's voice behind it. He seemed to be speaking on the phone and unaware of our presence. I knew something more difficult would be around here soon. Luckily, Naruto had been going for those weaklings from before so I still had a lot of chakra left. We went through the door and the fight began almost immediately.

We continued to fight throughout various areas of the base. I assumed he was trying to get some of those no threat nins to help him. Naruto and I were eventually able to kill him, but this time, we weren't as lucky as we were with the man who had killed Shisui. We were hurt. Bad.

The base had a back door so we were able to leave quickly, without going back through the maze we went through to get here.

Coming out, we were leaving a sea of bodies and blood behind us. Itachi was not among them, but I would make my way after him into hell incarnate.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't write battle scenes, I'm sorry! <em>-Gets tomato chucked at face but dodges it-<em> Hey! Put those in the basket in the corner! Sasuke will eat them later.**

**Review!**


End file.
